


MAGNUM DONG

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers [4]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Genderbend, No Spoilers, Smut, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: [Genderbend] 2B falls in the ocean and 9S freaks out because salt is bad for robotic beings and then 2B has to strip under a waterfall and 9S becomes super thirsty and then they do the do.





	MAGNUM DONG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onus_Probandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/gifts), [MeetTheTank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/gifts), [TheGreenElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenElf/gifts), [ariosto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariosto/gifts).



> I had no choice over the title.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

“2B!” 9S screamed as he plunged sideways into the water, sending salty spray in all directions. He had been careless. There was no way that beam was going to hold his weight as he chased after a rogue machine that was spiraling away.

She ran to the edge of the sinking building and peered into the water. She couldn't tell how deep it was, but it was definitely to deep to see the bottom, or 2B. His pod was hovering low over the choppy waves as it lowered a lifeline down to him. She waited with bated breath as it circled around the area until she could see the line go taut and the pod begin reeling it in.

A dark shape appeared in the depths and grew clearer until 2B burst above the surface, coughing and sputtering as his pod flew him to the safety of land. 9S breathed a sigh of relief and ran to him as he crumpled to his hands and knees the moment he released his grip on his pod.

“2-2B! Are you ok?” She squeaked. 2B nodded weakly and continued coughing roughly.

“Did you ingest a lot?” She asked. Again, he nodded.

“H-hang on 2B.” She stuttered as she pulled up her holo-screen and opened up 2B's settings. “We gotta get all this salt water out of you quick or it'll seriously mess your systems up. S-sorry, but this isn't going to be pleasant.” She punched a few more buttons and made his whole body seize up as he expelled all the liquids inside him all at once.

9S pulled her last water bottle from her pack and handed it to him, arms trembling with worry. 2B immediately downed half of it and continued coughing, much drier this time, but still worrying. _Oh god, oh god what do I do, we need more fresh water._

“2B, can you stand? We need to hurry and find a stream or something to get the rest of the salt off you before it dries.” She held out her hand to him and he gripped it tightly as she helped him up. He poured the rest of the water bottle on his head as she frantically checked her map for the nearest source of water. His coughing had slowed considerably; only happening a few times a minute rather than every other second.

“Ok good, there's a small stream about a two minute walk from here. Come on.” She grabbed his hand instinctively and tugged, but let go the moment she realized what she'd done. “S-sorry!” She stuttered, face turning red. “It's uh... this way!”

“9S.” He responded hoarsely. It was only then that she realized he hadn't spoken the entire time. “Thank you.” His hand came back up and wrapped itself around hers. She jumped in shock and turned even redder than before. She could feel the cold wetness seep through her glove and the salt begin to prickle on her skin.

“N-no problem!” She squeaked. “L-like I said, I'm here to provide support!” She continued on, leading the way as she gripped his hand lightly, fearing that squeezing back harder might be too... intimate for his comfort level.

They reached the stream with no issues and followed it up a short ways until it led to a small waterfall, just tall enough to stand under. 2B released her hand and stepped in the water, immediately dunking his head under and scrubbing the salt from his hair.

9S sighed in relief and quickly pulled her gloves off and rinsed her salty hands in the stream. She pulled her empty bottles out and began filtering clean water into them to help out with maintenance later.

“2B, this is going to be uncomfortable but we're going to have t-- WAUGH.” She looked up from her work to see that 2B had removed every bit of clothing above his waist. His well-built muscles glistened and rippled as he carefully rubbed the salt from his joints under the gentle waterfall.

“What was that 9S?” He turned to look at her in confusion. “Is everything ok?”

“Y-yes, I uh. I was saying that you'll need to inhale some of this water to get the rest of the salt out of your l-lungs. Sorry, but we can't let a-any of it stay in there.”

“I see.” He coughed a few more times as he waded over to her. As the water grew shallower she noticed that he had also taken off his pants and the only thing he was wearing were his tight-black boxers that didn't leave much up for imagination. He took the bottle from her outstretched hand and she barely even noticed it as her eyes were trained one one thing, and one thing only. She thanked whatever gods may exist that she hadn't taken her visor off.

2B began coughing and sputtering once again, jolting 9S back to reality as she realized he went ahead and inhaled half the bottle while she was preoccupied.

“W-w-wait! Shit!” She quickly pulled up her holo-screen and forcefully expelled the water out. He continued coughing for a while but it evened out and calmed a lot faster than before. “S-sorry 2B, I wasn't ready!”

2B made a sound which sounded like it could have been a laugh, but 9S wasn't sure as he was still recovering from nearly drowning... again.

“9S.” He sputtered.

“Y-yes 2B?”

“Warn me next time. I thought you always had my back.”

“I do!” She yelled, a bit louder than she had anticipated. “I was just d-distracted and I didn't think you would... agh I'm sorry! I'll be more careful in the future.” _Pleasedontaskmewhyiwasdistracted. Pleasedontaskmewhyiwasdistracted. Pleasedontaskmewhyiwasdistracted._

“It's fine.” He responded. “I'm... sorry too. I shouldn't have been so hasty with that.”

“I-it's ok 2B! Everything's fine now hhahah. Your lungs feel better now right?”

“Yes. Much better.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “9S.”

“Yeah?”

“You should probably rinse off too. I splashed you when I fell in didn't I?”

“Yeah but it's f-fine, it wasn't bad.”

“9S. I can't have you rusting up on me during battle.”

“...Fine.” She got up and jumped in the stream, clothes and all and quickly rinsed off. The chilly water sent a shiver up her spine and she rushed to get out as soon as she felt sufficiently clean. _How did 2B tolerate this for so long?_ She began wringing out her hair and watched, shivering violently, as 2B finished rinsing his own clothes and got to work drying them.

 _Oh god his arms._ She became entranced by the rippling muscles as 2B wrung out his shirt almost effortlessly. _Ugh no. Dry off idiot._ She pulled off her coat and boots and began twisting them with her noodle arms, not getting nearly as much water out as he did. Instead, she just threw them over a tree branch and hoped 2B would help her out later.

9S tried to dry her undershirt and skirt off while still wearing them, but wasn't making much headway. _What are you so afraid of 9S? It's not like he's going to do anything if he sees you like this. I mean, it's not like I'd stop him if he_ did _try anything. Wait no no no nono, that's not professional, he's your partner, not your “partner”. I mean, argh._ She shook her head and peeled off her top and skirt, squeezing the water from them before throwing them over another branch.

“All right,” 2B said, “I think I-- oh!” 9S turned around to see 2B standing stiffly with his back turned to her. “I uhm. I was about to say that my clothes were almost dry and I could help you squeeze yours out if you needed it. But it looks like you're one step ahead of me.”

“O-oh yeah, I still could use some help.”

“Right. Just uh... go hide or something and I'll give you a hand.”

“I-I don't care if you see.” She quavered. _9S what are you doing?_ “It's not like my chest looks any different than yours... I mean! It has less muscles for sure... uh I MEAN. Augh never mind.”

“I think they look nice... I mean, they're practical for the battlefield. Because you're not uh... top heavy or anything. Anyway, if you really don't mind, can you hand me your coat.” He turned slowly but kept his eyes peeled away from her as she pulled it down from the branch and brought it to him.

2B tried to take the coat from her hands but she didn't release her grip right away. Now that she was closer, she could see he was shivering too. _So he is cold._ 2B began wringing out her coat for her when she finally let go, still keeping his eyes focused in the other direction.

“2B, you're freezing.” _No shit._

“It's fine. I'll be better once I get my clothes back on.”

“B-but, they're still damp! It'll only make it worse until they're completely dry!”

“The clouds are clearing soon and the sun will dry us off in no time. Don't worry 9S.”

“I know, but... I _hate_ being cold and I don't want you feeling like that too.” She took her coat back and tossed it in the grass. “I can help keep you warm until they're all dry.” She took another step forward and put her hands on 2B's shoulders. He jumped in shock ever so slightly, but did nothing to protest. He looked at her, wide-eyed, as she began rubbing her hands up and down his arms to generate more heat.

“Is this ok?” She whispered. _9S what the hell are you doing?!_

“A-affirmative.” He stuttered. She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction; it seems like they've both been around their pods more than they should have.

“How about this?” 9S stretched herself up to 2B's face and lightly brushed her lips against his before shrinking back down. She looked away, embarrassed. We'll she definitely knew _she_ was heating back up nicely.

“Y-yes.” 2B squeaked. He lifted his arms up towards her and held them still for a moment, before wrapping them around her and pulling her back up into a more solid kiss. They rubbed their lips against each other and sucked and nibbled, not quite sure what they were doing, but enjoying every second nonetheless. She pulled back for a breath and wiped a thin trail of saliva off her chin before going back in for more.

She didn't think it would _burn_ this much, not in a bad way or anything, but she felt her black box temperature rising already and her body was quickly heating up towards an acceptable level. Feeling a little braver, she scooted her hips closer to his until she bumped lightly against something hard. _Was that his...?_ She got her answer right away as he began pushing back towards her, gently at first, but a little more roughly and needily as she let out a soft sigh at the sensation.

They kept going at it for a few more moments before 2B trailed his hands down her back, across her ass and down to the backs of her thighs. He bent down and with one fluid motion, hoisted her up against him. She squeaked in surprised and wrapped her arms around his neck for support before breathing deeply and going back in for another kiss.

2B walked up the riverbank cautiously until he reached the grass. He kneeled down and gently lay 9S atop her coat and gave her a gentle smile. She shivered a bit as her coat was still damp and cool, but it wouldn't be for long if they were about to do what she thinks they were. Her breathing rate rose and eyes grew wide as he lowered himself down on her to straddle her hips.

“9S are you ok?” A look of concern flashed across his face as he saw how tense she had become.

“Y-yes, of course, I just... I... hhh... f-fuck me 2B. Please.” _Oh god there goes all subtlety._

His soft smile returned, (god, did she love seeing that) and he let out a soft laugh in response. He lifted himself off her slightly and worked his fingers under her panties and pulled them down slowly until they reached her knees. He looked back up and gazed at her naked body lewdly as he waited for her to make the next move.

9S took a deep breath and leaned up and did the same for him, looping her thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down. He sighed as his erection came free. Her eyes grew wider as she finally got to see it in all it's glory. It certainly was something, almost intimidating.

Sensing her hesitation, 2B leaned forward and locked lips with her once again as his hand trailed down her soft stomach and over the swollen bud of flesh marking her entrance. He teased her a bit, rubbing ever so lightly as she squirmed and moaned for more.

Slowly, he increased the speed and pressure as 9S became more comfortable with the sensation. It felt so _good._ It made the whole lower half of her body tingle and burn in the best way possible and she couldn't hold back loud squeals of pleasure as his fingers soon slid inside her and felt around. He kept his thumb rubbing on her clit as he explored inside her with one... no... two of his other fingers.

 _There's... no way... this is is first time._ “Mmm... ngh... 2B.” She moaned as she let a thin trail of saliva flow down her chin. “This is so... hhahhahh.” 2B smiled as he reached up to wipe it away with his free hand. She began to wonder who else he might have slept with in the past, but soon, her mind became too preoccupied with her own pleasure that it took a back seat in her mind.

She could feel a pressure building up inside her fast and she pulled her legs up and squealed loudly as her orgasm hit. 2B didn't let up, he was committed to making it last as long as possible as he expertly worked her inside and out.

Finally, she relaxed and lay there panting and trembling as she recovered from the wonderful shock. 2B lowered himself back down on top of her and waited patiently for her to catch her breath and beg for round two.

“2-2B... hah... again, again that was so good.”

“I'm glad N-nine...s.” He sighed dreamily.

“Aaahhh, you... hahah. S-say it again.”

“Nines.” He moaned.

“Again!”

“Nines.” He lifted himself off of her and spread her legs wide before he leaned closer and teased her entrance ever so slightly.

“A-again!”

“ _Nines._ ” He pushed forward, swaying side to side as he gently worked his way in. 9S squealed as she felt the hot pressure sliding inside her, pushing out in all directions. Her breathing rate increased even more as she struggled to keep up with this new sensory input.

“Ag... ah. Ahahahhha. 2B!”

“ _Nines._ ” He breathed as he sheathed himself in her completely. They both let out a long sigh and lay still for a moment before 2B leaned over her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. 9S looked up at him hazily and smiled and pushed her hips onto him needily.

2B took the hint and began rocking his hips into her slowly; pushing up all the way, then pulling out almost completely. In and out, rinse and repeat. 9S lay still and moaned and breathed heavily at every stroke before she could collect herself enough to thrust back. She was incredibly clumsy at first, continually failing to keep his smooth timing, but soon enough she found the sweet spot and matched his rhythm. She _was_ a scanner after all, it was learn fast or die for them. Although she was fairly confident this wasn't a life or death situation.

2B lowered himself over her more and rubbed himself against her clit, interrupting her rhythm with an even better feeling than she was feeling before. She trembled and squealed as she wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back. He flinched slightly but said nothing and kept going, stroking a little faster each time.

She concentrated on her movements until she finally caught up with him again and moaned loudly as she hit that sweet spot once more. She could feel that same pressure building up inside her and she picked up the pace, hoping to feel that sweet euphoria all over again.

“Nghh... hhhah...” She curled upwards and wrapped herself around 2B's shoulders as her orgasm hit full force. She squeezed harder and thrust faster as one of 2B's hands came up behind her back to support her.

He continued his rhythmic dance until he began shuddering and babbling incoherently with increasing volume until it hit him too. He screamed as he came inside her, hot and fast, making a mess along her walls. He kept going for a little while longer, slowing down each time until he lowered 9S down onto her coat and rolled off her, landing on his back in the cool grass.

She lay there, stunned and amazed at the wonderful experience she just felt. They both panted hard as they recovered and 9S slowly snaked her arm through the grass until it found 2B's hand. She wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed lightly, feeling a gentle squeeze in return after a moment's hesitation.

“2-2B... that was amazing.”

“Yeah... it was.”

9S rolled on top of 2B with what little strength she had managed to recover and rested her head on his smooth, warm chest. His arms came up around her and squeezed gently before going limp.

“Hey 2B?” She said after a moment. “2B?” She lifted her head to look at him only to see he had almost immediately passed out, a serene smile had crossed his face and she smiled softly in return before lying back down and listening to the faint hum of his black box until her senses shut down as well.

* * *

9S awoke sometime later in a daze; her senses slowly came back online and she realized she was being carried.

“Mmm...” She sighed as she pried her eyes open to look around. 2B was looking down at her with a gentle smile on his face as he walked them through the dense forest. They were both fully dressed again with the exception of their coats. 2B's was loosely draped around her arms and hers was flopped over his shoulder.

“Morning Nines. How are you feeling?” She looked at him hazily for a moment before smiling and nuzzling her head into his chest and closing her eyes.

“Mmm... nice.” She sighed.

“I'm glad.” He leaned down and kissed her gently on the top of her head. “Get some more rest if you'd like, we have a long way to go before our next destination and I don't mind carrying you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

She stretched and yawned loudly before shifting around to get comfy. “Mmm... night 2B.”

“Sweet dreams, Nines.”

 


End file.
